the lover
by zzaxo
Summary: bagaimana kisah kyungsoo yang dilamar oleh namja yang digemari sahabat terbaiknya? KAISOO GS HUNHAN SLIGHT! [END CHAPTER!]
1. Chapter 1

the lover

kaisoo | hunhan

buat readers yang sebelumnya pernah baca ff aku yang banyak typo minta maaf,ya..

.

.

.

start

.

.

kyungsoo memasuki teras rumahnya dengan langkah terasa sangat remuk karena menemani luhan berdesakan untuk mendapatkan foto kim kai,atau jongin.

kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar gelak tawa orang,meskipun samar tapi kyungsoo mengenal salah satu suara tawa itu

klek

''eoh,kyungie sudah pulang?"eomma kyungsoo beranjak dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih terpaku.

namja itu...namja itu...

''kyungie?"eommanya menepuk pelan pipi gembul kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget

''ne,eomma?gwenchana?"tanya kyungsoo,eommanya menarik tubuh kyungsoo agar duduk disamping namja itu

''ini keluarga kim''ucap appa kyungsoo,kyungsoo tersenyum manis ''perkenalkan dirimu,kyung''

kyungsoo menurut,berdiri dengan sopan dan membungkuk

''anyeonghaseyo,do kyungsoo imnida''kyungsoo tersenyum

''oh!kyungsoo memang sangat cantik,jongin memang tidak salah memilih'' ucap yeoja paruh baya itu sumringah

''kamsahamnida ahjumma..''ucap kyungsoo,kemabali duduk disamping namja itu

''panggil kami eomma dan appa,kyungsoo..''

.

.

jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam,setelah makan malam selesai mereka berkumpul ditaman mansion Do

jongin duduk diam disamping appanya,menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang memainkan ponselnya serius

''kyungie,kemarilah..''kyungsoo berjalan mendekati appanya

kyungsoo berjalan pelan,matanya menatap tepat dimata onyx jongin. jongin ikut beranjak dan berjalan mendekat kearah kyungsoo

jantung mereka sama-sama berdegub keras,pipi mereka juga memerah karena malu

''a-anyeong,kyung..soo?"sapa jongin,rasanya kyungsoo ingin tertawa. kemana kim kai yang angkuh

''ne,anyeong..''kyungsoo tersenyum singkat,kyungsoo bisa melihat jongin yang menghea napas pelan,tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak cantik lalu membuka kotak itu perlahan

''aku kemari untuk sebuah alasan...''jongin menunduk menatap cincin indah itu ''alasanku adalah...untuk menikahimu dengan segenap rasa cintaku,bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku,do kyungsoo?"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

the lover

.

chap. 2

.

.

.

start

.

.

malam ini hujan gerimis,kyungsoo dan jongin duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan 2 cangkir coklat hangat ditangan mereka

''kau ingin mengundang luhan?"tanya jongin,tangannya menggenggam pulpen putih miliknya

''molla,aku takut jika...luhan menjauhi aku,dia temanku satu-santunya''ucap kyungsoo sambil menunduk

''wae?"jongin menatapnya dengan lembut

''dia itu salah satu fangirlmu''ucap kyungsoo diakhiri dengan helaan napas

''lalu ada apa hoobaeku?"pipi kyungsoo sedikit memerah karena panggilan itu

''kalau dia cemburu bagaimana?dia terlanjur terobsesi dengan sunbae bodoh ini''ucap kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tangannya dimeja dan menghisap coklatnya

''oh,kau tidak?"tanya jongin

''uhuk...apa?"pekik kyungsoo,dan jongin hanya tersenyum simpul

.

.

.

luhan mengernyit saat melihat kyungsoo berjalan dengan terburu-buru disamping jongin. mereka terlihat aneh karena terlihat lebih...rapi?

''hey lu"sapa kyungsoo,lagi luhan mengernyit

''kau...pakai...make-up?"tanya luhan mengamati pulasan halus eye shadow dimata bulat kyungsoo

''eum,kau ingat...minseok eonnie akan menikah,jadi dia mempraktekkan make-upnya padaku. apakah menor?"tanya kyungsoo

''aniya,itu bagus...kau datang dengan kai sunbae?"tanya luhan menarik kyungsoo agar segera masuk kelas

''a-aniya,mana mungkin?''kilah kyungsoo

''kalian terihat..err..aneh''

''apa?bagian mana?"tanya kyungsoo

''lupakan,saatnya pelajaran nona do''

.

.

.

jongin tengah bersantai ditaman belakang dengan temannya,oh sehun

''kai,kau kenal...xi luhan?"tanya sehun

''teman kyungsoo itukan?"tebak jongin,sehun mengangguk ''ada apa?"

''yah...sedikit tertarik..''ucap sehun,jongin meliriknya sebentar

''rumornya,dia murahan...''bisik jongin ''dan...kau tahu kyungsoo kaya bukan?dia juga suka memainkan teman. tapi,itu hanya rumor''tambah jongin

''jeongmall?"tanya sehun

''hum,tapi kalau kau tulus rumor itu tidak berarti lagi,bukan?"sehun hanya mengangguk dan menatap buble teanya dengan pandangan kosong

.

.

.

luhan dan kyungsoo tengah berjalan bersama,luhan tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang fashion. kalau boleh jujur,kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham tentang fashion,dia hanya mengangguk dan menanggapi sebisanya

''kemarin aku melihat tas gucci keluaran terbaru,astaga! aku ingin sekali,sayangnya dompetku masih kosong''ucap luhan

''jeongmall?eodiga?"tanya kyungsoo -sok antusias-

''butik depan cafe 123''ucap luhan ''kau mau beli,kyung?"tanya luhan dengan pancaran mata berharap

''aniya,aku tidak suka hehe''luhan hanya mendengus lalu mereka terkekeh bersama

buuk!

''aigoo!ponselku"pekik kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang meluncur dengan keras

''eoh,mianhae''kyungsoo kenal suara ini,namja yang baru saja mengisi hatinya

kyungsoo masih menggerutu sambil menekan tombol power ponselnya

''gwenchana?"tanyanya

''mati selamanya...''ucap kyungsoo

''biar aku ganti,aku permisi..''

kyungsoo hanya menghela napas,lalu menoleh kearah luhan yang masih diam

''lu?"

''astaga,itu tadi kai...''kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya saat luhan terus mengoceh tentang suami tercintanya...oops!

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

maaf ya,aku nggak bisa ngebales reviewnya

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 3

.

.

start

.

.

kyungsoo memberengut kesal ketika dia tidak menemukan mobil jongin diparkiran,dia menendang kerikil dihadapannya sambil berpikir cara untuk pulang

.

.

.

pukul 7 malam kyungsoo baru pulang,tadi dia pulang jalan kaki karena tidak tahu jadwal bis

klek

"soo,sudah pulang?"tanya jongin langsung berdiri,disana ada appa dan eomma kyungsoo juga

"yak!kenapa tadi tidak menungguku!kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang!dasar namja bodoh!"pekik kyungsoo geram sambil menghadiahi pukulan-pukulan ringan di tubuh jongin

"mianhae,aku pikir kau pulang dengan baekhyun"ucap jongin menyesal

"huh,alasan saja"dengus kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan 2 orang lainnya yang tengah melongo

"hei,ini ponselmu...aku sudah menggantinya"ucap jongin sambil memberikan sebuah tas kertas kepada kyungsoo

"gomapta"ucap kyungsoo lalu berjalan pelan menaiki tangga

.

.

.

kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor,hari ini jadwalnya tanpa luhan. tadi,yeoja itu langsung diseret oleh namja jangkung,yang kyungsoo tahu namanya adalah oh sehun

kyungsoo sedikit mendongak saat mendengar pekikan para yeoja,menyerukan sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

dan benar saja,namja itu berjalan dengan wajah datarnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan kyungsoo  
"kyaa!jongin oppa!aku meminta fotomu!"pekik para yeoja

kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya,mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke objek lain yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan

.

.

.

luhan berdiri di sebuah jembatan gantung,dihadapannya ada sebuah air terjun yang indah,dan disampingnya ada seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini sunbae?"tanya luhan

"eum,tidak ada hanya mengajakmu kesini"jawab namja itu

hening,hanya suara orang-orang dan air yang menghantam batuan dibawahnya

"sehun sunbae?"panggil baekhyun

"ne?"

"lebih baik kita pulang,disini kita hanya menonton air terjun"ucap luhan

"xi luhan,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"a-apa?"tanya baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu,jadilah kekasihku selamanya..."ucap sehun tulus

"tapi...aku..."

"kau menyukai jongin?aku akan membantumu sebisaku untuk melupakannya"ucap sehun mengusap kepala luhan lembut

"ne oppa,aku mau jadi kekasihmu,terimakasih"ucap luhan final,mungkin ini bisa membantu

-

3 hari sudah kyungsoo dan jongin menjadi sepasang suami istri,seperti biasa dan ini memang kebiasaan mereka sebelum menikah,mereka berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan kyungsoo.

"maaf,hari ini kita jadi lari siang"sesal jongin,karena dia datang terlambat ke rumah kyungsoo

"hum,gwenchana"jawab kyungsoo

"bagaimana kuliahmu?"tanya jongin sekedar berbasa-basi

"baik"jawab kyungsoo

"oh,syukurlah..."

mereka hening beberapa saat,kyungsoo sudah memasang earphone ditelinganya sedangkan jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo

"kyung!"pekik seseorang

"eoh,lu?"

luhan berlari kecil menghampiri kyungsoo seketika raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat jongin berdiri di belakang kyungsoo

"kyung,kau...pergi dengan...jongin sunbae?"tanya luhan

"ya...tadi kebetulan kita bertemu...jadi kita lari bersama"bohong kyungsoo

"oh begitu,anyeong sunbae"sapa luhan dan jongin hanya mengangguk singkat

-

4 hari lagi,sehun dan jongin akan wisuda,maka dari itu luhan jarang menemani kyungsoo lagi. kyungsoo sendiri selalu dibuntuti jongin kemanapun dia pergi.

sore ini,koridor loker tengah sepi. kyungsoo berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng sebuah buku cukup tebal.

kyungsoo membuka pintu loker lalu menata buku ke dalam loker,tanpa kyungsoo sadari,seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah gugup

"soo..."panggilnya sambil memeluk pinggang kyungsoo lembut

"e-eoh?!j-jongin?"pekik kyungsoo,wajahnya merona saat merasakan elusan tangan jongin dipinggangnya

"apa aku mengejutkanmu,hum?"tanya jongin sambil meletakkan dagunya dipundak kyungsoo

"t-tidak juga,a-ada a-apa?"sial,kenapa dia jadi gugup begini

jongin melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang kyungsoo,lalu menarik dagu yeoja itu perlahan dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka

"saranghae"bisik jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo lembut,membuat kyungsoo menelusupkan jarinya disela-sela jari kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat merasakan jongin lebih dalam mencium bibirnya dan meminta akses lebih.

kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan ini,dari dulu dia memuja jongin dalam diam,menutup diri karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka melupakan tentang dimana mereka,sampai seseorang berteriak memanggil nama kyungsoo

"do kyungsoo!"

tebeceh

gimana?absurd kah?terlalu cepat kah?mian


	4. Chapter 4

mungkin aku bakal hiatus 1 minggu karena ujian,jadi semoga ini bisa lebih panjang dan menyenangkan,enjoy

.

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap 4

.

.

start!

.

.

kyungsoo menghela napas ketika luhan menatapnya sengit,kyungsoo berjalan mendekati luhan lalu memeluk sahabatnya lembut

''mianhae,lu...aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu...''ucap kyungsoo tulus

''tidak menyakitiku katamu?bahkan aku bisa mendengarmu mendesah kyungsoo''ucap luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo

''mianhae...aku dan jongin sunbae hanya...''

''hanya apa kyung?kenapa kau melakukan ini? kau jelas tahu bukan kalau aku menyukainya?"tanya luhan frontal

''tapi,kau punya sehun sunbae!"pekik kyungsoo

luhan terdiam,tatapannya kosong seolah tengah berpikir dan melamun

''maaf luhan-shii,apa masalahmu dengan kyungsoo?"tanya jongin merangkul pinggang kyungsoo yang langsung ditepis pelan oleh kyungsoo sendiri

''boleh aku tau hubungan kalian?"tanya luhan,kyungsoo menunduk jongin tersenyum kecil

''maaf kami belum memberi tahumu,tapi sekitar bulan lalu kita menikah''ucap jongin

mata luhan membulat,bibirnya membuka dan menutup lagi. sulit untuk mempercayai suatu kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi

''lu...mianhae...''lirih kyungsoo,luhan menatapnya sebentar tersenyum paksa dan menepuk pelan bahu kyungsoo

''s-selamat kyung,semoga bahagia..''

.

.

.

hari perpisahan jongin tiba,seluruh siswa datang mengenakan pakaian mewah mereka. kyungsoo dan luhan duduk dibangku belakang,luhan tengah membenarkan dasi yang dipakai sehun sambil berbincang ringan

''cha!sudah selesai. fighting!''ucap luhan,sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambuk luhan dan berlari kecil menuju tempatnya

tak terasa,perpisahan pun selesai. jongin tengah berbincang dengan temannya,jadi kyungsoo pulang tanpa menunggu jongin -tidak ingin mengganggu-

kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor menuju tempat parkir,matanya menangkap seorang namja dan yeoja tengah duduk berdua dipojok mading

''uwaa!oppa!eonnie!''pekik kyungsoo

kedua orang tersebut menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan mereka

''tao eonnie,chukkae!''pekik kyungsoo sambil memeluk tao

''gomapta,kyungie...''balas yeoja itu

''eonnie kemari untuk bertemu dengan kris oppa?"tanya kyungsoo,yeoja itu mengangguk

''eum,kyung...tunggu sebentar ne? eonnie ingin kekantin"

"aye aye eonnie"

kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya sebentar lalu menatap kris

''oppaku tersayang,chukkae!"ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk kris

''huh,kenapa baru sekarang eoh?bagaimana kabarmu?berhasil dengan novel pertamanya?"tanya kris masih memeluk kyungsoo erat

''tentu,tunggu saja yang kedua,sebentar lagi akan terbit...eum,oppa akan kechina lagi?"tanya kyungsoo menatap kris

''tentu,aku dan tao sudah punya rumah disana,kapan-kapan main saja''ucap kris mengecup pipi gembul adik sepupunya

''arraseo,aku pergi dulu oppa,pay...muach''kyungsoo segera beranjak pergi setelah memberi satu kecupan manis dipipi kris

.

.

.

sudah 2 minggu kyungsoo tidak pergi kekediaman kim,dia juga menolak kedatangan jongin dengan alasan dia ada banyak tugas dan jongin harus segera interview untuk menggantikan appanya untuk memimpin perusahaan

kyungsoo membuka matanya setelah kurang lebih 2 jam tidur siang,dering ponselnya berbunyi membuat kyungsoo segera beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya

incoming call -jongieomma-

''yoboseyo,eommani?"

''mwo?!''

.

.

.

tbc...

tapi bo'ong hehehehe

.

.

kyungsoo segera memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman kim,mulutnya terus membisikkan nama jongin

setelah memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi,kyungsoo berlari kecil menaiki tangga mansion kim. setelah membuka pintu,eomma jongin berdiri disana dengan wajah cemas

''kyungie,jongin tidak pernah keluar kamar setelah kelulusannya...''ucap eomma jongin kyungsoo memeluk sebentar tubuh yeoja itu dan tersenyum

''jongin pasti baik-baik saja,aku keatas dulu nde?"kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat eomma jongin mengangguk,kyungsoo segera berjalan menaiki tanggan menuju kamar jongin

.

.

.

kyungsoo berdiri ragu didepan pintu,perlahan tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu coklat itu

cklek

kamar itu gelap,dan pengap. kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya dimeja lalu menyalakan lampu. kyungsoo bisa melihat jongin yang bergerak resah dibawah selimut birunya

srek

kyungsoo membuka tirai jendela,membuat cahaya siang hari masuk kedalam kamar dan jongin membuka selimutnya

''yak!siapa yang-''

''anyeong..''kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu

''keluar kyungsoo,aku sedang tidak ingin meihatmu!''bentak jongin,kyungsoo sedikit terkejut tapi tetap tersenyum

''aku hanya ingin bertemu..''ucap kyungsoo berdiri disamping ranjang

''apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang marah denganmu?!apakah seorang do kyungsoo yang katanya penulis jenius ini tidak bisa mengerti keadaan kacau suaminya?!kenapa kau menerima lamaranku kalau kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini?!"pekik namja itu lagi

"apa yang kau bicarakan jongin.."tanya kyungsoo,sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata jongin hingga air mata mengenang dipelupuk matanya

"apa yang kukatakan?!cih,apa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?bahkan kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat atas kelulusanku,kau malah memberi ucapan itu kepada kris!memeluknya erat,dan oh,aku melihat kau mencium pipinya kemarin...apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu,ha?!"pekik jongin lagi

"hiks...berhenti membentakku kim jongin!hiks...dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."ucap kyungsoo

jongin terdiam,sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat kyungsoo menangis

''kris oppa itu sepupuku,jongin...aku tidak mungkin menyukainya karena dia oppaku,dan sudah memiliki tao eonnie...''kyungsoo mengusap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. bibirnya mengulum senyum pahit

''aku bersumpah,aku menerima lamaranmu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu!jadi jangan pernah mencintai gadis selain aku,jangan pernah menyayangi gadis selain aku,jangan pernah menyukai gadis selain aku,jangan pernah melirik gadis selain aku!apakah kau puas?!"pekik kyungsoo lagi

jongin diam,apakah kyungsoo barusaja mengutarakan perasaanya padanya?dia begitu bodoh karena membuat kyungsoo menangis

jongin berjalan mendekati kyungsoo memeluk gadis itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan maaf

2 orang yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala 'sudah tidak tinggal serumah,sering bertengkar pula' batin mereka

kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum sambil menatap jongin

"aku akan menuruti keinginanmu,mulai dari kita tidur seranjang,tinggal serumah,dan semuanya"ucap kyungsoo senang,dan jongin hanya mampu tersenyum tampan

"gomawo...gomawo...saranghae..."

dan malam itu usai dengan pergelutan panas di ranjang hingga pagi menjelang

tebece...


	5. Chapter 5

halo,aku kembali lagi. minta maaf ya buat yang kemarin. itu aku keburu-buru banget soalnya. moga chap ini bisa memuaskan buat kalian

enjoy

.

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 5

.

.

start!

.

.

pagi menjelang,kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. yang pertama dia lihat adalah jongin yang tengah terlelap. tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi jongin

''jongin-ah,ireona..''

''eungh..''

''anyeong...mimpi indah?"tanya kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah

''hum...tapi kau lebih indah,soo''ucap jongin dengan mata terpejam. bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis

''dasar!"dengus kyungsoo sambil menekan hidung jongin

''jadi...kita harus melakukan olahraga pagi lainnya setiap pagi,hum?"tanya jongin sambil mendorong pinggulnya

''a-akh,tentu''

.

.

.

kyungsoo mendapat undangan dari minseok,lusa minseok akan menikah dengan jongdae yang kebetulan teman jongin semasa senior high school. setelah menyiapkan beberapa kebutuhan miliknya dan segera menyeret jongin menuju super market

''ambil roti itu,jongin-ah''ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah deretan roti selai dirak paling atas

''ini?"tanya jongin sambil menunjuk kemasannya kyungsoo mengangguk

''apalagi?kau ingin sesuatu tidak?"tanya kyungsoo sambil melirik jongin yang mendorong trolly

''aku ingin potato chips,ingin cookies,dan ingin soda''ucap jongin

''baiklah,kajja''

setelah selesai dengan beanjaan,mereka segera pulang dan membersihkan badan lalu segera meluncur ke busan

.

.

.

kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin lalu menyodorkan keripik kentang kemulut jongin

"buka mulutmu,tuan kim.."ucap kyungsoo,dan jongin tersenyum lalu melahap keripik kentang itu dengan senang hati

"yak!jangan gigit jariku!"pekik kyungsoo

"hehe,mianhae...aku suka jarimu"ucap jongin dan kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam

ting!

ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi,menandakan ada pesan masuk dan kyungsoo membukanya

[ hannie ]hey,apakah kau juga ke Busan?sehun oppa diundang dan aku dipaksa untuk ikut

'ne,aku dengan -hati dalam ~'

kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas lalu mulai memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya

"nugu?"tanya jongin

"luhan,dia juga datang ke busan dengan sehun oppa"ucap kyungsoo,jongin hanya mengangguk sambil fokus kejalanan

.

.

.

pesta pernikahan itu sangat meriah,dengan penutup liburan di pantai. kyungsoo sudah ditarik luhan untuk ganti baju,sedangkan para namja sudah mengganti pakaian mereka lebih dulu.

luhann,kyungsoo dan minseok telah mengganti gaun mereka,luhan dengan bikini warna kuning,kyungsoo celana diatas lutut dan kaos tipis,dan minseok dengan bra pastel dan hot pant.

mereka segera berlari kearah para namja yang tengah bermain bola,kyungsoo hanya mengobrol dengan eomma jongin yang juga diundang,luhan memandangi antara sehun dan jongin,dan jangan tanyakan minseok. dia sudah hilang begitu saja

terkadang,kyungsoo merasa iri jika berdiri disamping luhan. luhan itu cantik,seksi,sempurna. sedangkan dia,pendek,dan...biasa saja

kyungsoo tengah bermain pasir dengan joonyi,disampingnya ada lay dan joonmyeon

''joonyi lucu sekali,eonnie''ucap kyungsoo gemas

''itu pasti,eommanya kan seperti aku''ucap lay percaya diri,kyungsoo hanya meemutar bola mata malas dan joonmyeon terkekeh

joonmyeon menoleh kekiri,dia bisa melihat seorang namja tengah berjalan kearah mereka

''ouw,sepertinya ada pengantin baru yang lain disini''goda joonmyeon,kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat jongin

''anyeon hyung..noona..''sapa jongin,dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

kyungsoo dan jongin memilih bermain air di bagian kiri pantai,hanya ada beberapa orang disana. sedangkan tidak jauh dari mereka tampak ada sehun dan luhan yang hanya berpelukan.

jongin tidak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang tampak begitu bahagia,dengan perlahan,jongin mendekati kyungsoo menarik kedua tangan kyungsoo dan...

cup!

bibir mereka saling menempel,kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat mata jongin yang sudah pun membalas ciuman itu sambil tanganya mengusap punggung jongin lembut,sedangkan jongin sudah meraih pinggang kyungsoo dan menariknya membuat kyungsoo berjinjit.

mereka terlarut dalam ciuman itu,sampai akhirnya jongin melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap kyungsoo penuh cinta,dan memuja. kyungsoo yang masih sedikit terengah-engahpun kembali menarik tengkuk jongin kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

other side...

sedari tadi luhan mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka,matanya melotot saat melihat jongin mencium menghela napas pelan lalu menyamankan punggungnya di dada sehun

''lu,aku tidak suka kau pakai bikini seperti ini''ucap sehun,luhan hanya mengangguk

''aku tahu kau menyukai jongin. tapi kumohon,aku namjamu..''ucap sehun

''mianhae,oppa...''

''sebentar lagi kita juga akan melangkah pada jalan yang sama seprti mereka,apa kau siap?"tanya sehun,luhan menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya

''ya...'

.

.

.

jongin terkekeh saat melihat kyungsoo yang berlari kecil menuju koper dan mengambil pakaian. mereka memang belum tinggal serumah,tapi sudah sering seranjang

"hey,ada apa?kau malu,eoh?kemari dan aku ingin mengabsen badanmu"ucap jongin

kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati jongin yang duduk disisi ranjang

jongin membuka tali bathrobe kyungsoo lalu membukanya perlahan

"apa kau membersihkannya dengan baik?"tanya jongin sambil menatap payudara kyungsoo

dengan wajah bersemu,kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"dan...sudah membersihkan bagian kesayanganku dengan baik?"tanya jongin lagi,dan kyungsoo yang sudah sangat malu hanya bisa diam dan mendorong jongin ke ranjang dengan dia ada di atas tubuh jongin,mereka tertawa bersama

"aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sesempurna dirimu,kyung... i love you..."bisik jongin,kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencium bibir jongin lembut

.

.

.

pagi hari,suara deburan ombak dan burung kecil menyambut mereka,dengan tubuh penuh peluh mereka terus memadu cinta mereka diatas ranjang.

kyungsoo duduk diatas pinggang jongin,menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan brutal,membuatnya mendesah dan jongin mengeram kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut,dan pagi ini akan menjadi olahraga pagi mereka  
.

.

.

hari ini tepat 1 bulan pernikahan mereka,mereka masih tinggal dirumah masing-masing. tetapi mereka sudah memiliki jadwal untuk tidur bersama -dalam arti yang sebenarnya-

jongin tampak tampan dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya,sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memakai dress dan cardigan

"hari ini kita akan makan malam,otthe?"tanya jongin dan kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"eum...kau ingin makan apa?"tanya jongin

"terserah saja,aku akan ikut denganmu"ucap kyungsoo

pada akhirnya,mereka makan makanan disebuah restoran itali dan pulang ke rumah keluarga kim

kyungsoo disambut hangat oleh para maid dan eomma appa jongin,setelah berbincang bincang sebentar jongin mengajak kyungsoo untuk kekamar

mereka sudah berbaring bersisian,hanya saja jongin tengah memunggungi kyungsoo

"jongin.."panggil kyungsoo sambil menarik tubuh jongin agar telentang

"heum...wae?"tanya jongin,kyungsoo sudah tengkurap disampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut

cup!

"happy anniversary..."

cup

"terimakasih untuk semuanya..."

cup

"jeongmall saranghae..."

jongin tersenyum saat mendapat kecupan-kecupan manis dari kyungsoo

"gomawo,baby...aku lebih lebih lebih dan lebih mencintaimu...saranghae..."

.

.

.

luhan menatap kosong sebuah gaun yang ada dihadapannya 4 hari lagi,dia akan memakainya.

sehun hanya menatap sendu kearah luhan,yeoja itu seperti tidak mengharapkan ini semua. tapi sehun punya tekad,dia bertekad untuk membuat luhan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

.

.

.

kyungsoo dan luhan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat hening sampai luhan memberi sebuah kartu undangn kepada kyungsoo

''kyung,lusa aku akan menikah...dengan sehun oppa''ucap luhan lesu

''hey,harusnya kau semangat!ini hari yang paling ditunggu!"ucap kyungsoo sekedar memberi semangat

'tidak bisa,aku terobsesi dengan jongin,hanya dia...'

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

happy reading

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 6

.

.

luhan menatap datar gaun putih yang menggantung cantik dihadapannya. 3 hari lagi,dia akan berdiri didepan altar dengan gaun cantik itu.

bayangan akan jongin terus berputar. dia menginginkan namja itu,sangat menginginkannya

.

.

jongin memarkirkan mobilnya disamping gerbang kampus kyungsoo. rencananya mereka akan makan siang bersama untuk merayakan keberhasilan kyungsoo dalam ujiannya kemarin dan bukunya yang kini laris terjual.

bibirnya mengulas senyum saat melihat kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya. tapi senyum jongin memudar saat melihat luhan ada disamping kyungsoo mengikutinya

jongin tersenyum saat kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil,kyungsoo merunduk lalu bertanya

''lulu ingin menumpang,boleh?"tanya kyungsoo,jongin berdecak. tebakannya benar

''terserah saja''ucap jongin sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya

''gomawo...''ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

selama perjalanan,luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh,kyungsoo hanya bisa menanggapinya sebisanya sambil sesekali mereka terkekeh

''katanya jongin sunbae jadi sajangnim,benarkah?"tanya luhan dengan nada manja,jongin hanya menggumam

''uwah,pasti kyungie senang sekali bisa belanja banyak!"pekik luhan kyungsoo hanya nyengir

''tidak juga,aku tidak terlalu suka berbelanja''ucap kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

''kau itu. ah! kyungie kita kecafe yang kemarin lagi,ne?"pinta luhan memelas,kyungsoo melirik jongin sebentar

''kau itu menumpang!diam atau kau akan aku turunkan disini!"pekik jongin,luhan langsung diam,kyungsoo membenarkan seatbeltnya sambil menggumam

.

.

setelah mengantar luhan ke apartemen sehun,jongin langsung memutar arah menuju kota lagi

''kita jadi makan bersamakan?"tanya kyungsoo

''tentu,ada apa?"tanya jongin sambil menoleh sebentar

''aniya,aku sudah lapar''ucap kyungsoo sambil mengusap perutnya

''arra, sebentar lagi kita sampai''ucap jongin sambil melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat

.

.

setelah beberapa menit berlalu,jongin memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir sebuah tempat makan mewah.

''kita kemari?kau tidak lihat pakaianku,eoh?"dengus kyungsoo,menurut jongin pakaian kyungsoo baik-baik saja. sebuah dress berwarna tosca dengan lengan sampai siku,dan panjangnya sebatas lutut. cukup sopan

''pakaianmu baik-baik saja,soo..kajja''

begitu masuk,mereka disambut oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat ramah

''oh,apakah ini nyonya kim?"sapanya sambil tersenyum,kyungsoo balas tersenyum badannya membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat

''anyeong,kyungsoo imnida...''ucap kyungsoo

''aigoo,tidak salah tuan muda sangat suka membicarakan nyonya''ucapnya sambil mengerling kearah jongin yang hanya terkekeh

''kami duluan,ahjusii''ucap jongin sambil merangkul pinggang kyungsoo

.

.

makanan telah dihidangkan,seporsi steak ayam,big burger,spaghetti,dan tortilla

''tidak kurang banyak?"tanya kyungsoo sambil menatap satu persatu makanan dimeja

''kalau kau mau lagi,kita pesan oke?''jongin tersenyum lalu memotong burger dan memasukkannya kemulut kyungsoo

''gomapta''

.

.

hari pernikahan luhan tiba,pernikahan itu tampak sederhana. keluarga sehun dan luhan bukan keuarga berada seperti jongin dan kyungsoo. jadi mereka melakukan sebisanya untuk pernikahan mereka

luhan tengah dirias diruangannya. minseok yang meriasnya,dia bilang ini spesial untuk luhan. begitu membuka mata,luhan tersenyum manis,dia terlihat wow! tangannya meraih sebucket bunga mawar di meja,membawanya dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju pintu

.

.

suara dentingan piano terdengar lembut didalam gereja. pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar

gaun putih itu membungkus tubuh luhan yang ramping. ramutnya dibuat sedikit gelombang dengan poni yang diletakkan kebelakang.

sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat luhan,tangannya terulur untuk membantu luhan menuju altar

''kau cantik,lu''bisik sehun,luhan tersenyum dan menggumam terimakasih

.

.

kyungsoo dan jongin berjalan menuju panggung,memberi ucapan selamat kepada pasangan muda ini

''chukkae,oh luhan..''ucap kyungsoo,luhan tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa marganya berubah.

''kau lama sekali,aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi''dengus luhan sambil menghambur kepelukan kyungsoo

''mianhae,ini untuk kalian...aku turut bahagia untuk kalian''ucap kyungsoo sambil memeberikan sekotak kado untuk luhan dan sehun

''gomapta...''

''semoga bahagia...pay..''

.

.

jongin membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan,begitu terbuka matanya dimanjakan dengan keadaan kyungsoo yang tengah berbering sambil menonton televisi

''hey''sapa jongin,kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum

''hey...ada apa kemari?ini bukan jadwal tidur bersama kan?"tanya kyungsoo,jongin menggeleng lalu duduk disamping kyungsoo

''aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu padamu''ucap jongin sambil mengambil ponselnya disaku jaket

''apa?''tanya kyungsoo antusias

jongin membuka aplikasi galery lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada kyungsoo

''uwa!rumah siapa ini jongin?!bagus sekali!"pekik kyungsoo

''itu rumah kita,aku sudah mengusulkannya. kau tinggal menyetujuinya''ucap jongin

''kau boleh memilih,masih ada gambar yang lain disana''ucap jongin sambil menunjuk ponselnya,jongin melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya ditepi ranjang. jongin mendesah saat merasakan punggungnya nyaman diranjang kyungsoo

''hum..arraseo...''kyungsoo masih tetap fokus keponsel jongin,sedangkan jongin telah terbang kealam mimpi sambil memeluk guling milik kyungsoo

.

.

lewat 3 jam jongin tidur,kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. bibirnya mengulas senyum saat melihat jongin masih asyik terlelap.

kyungsoo merangkak keranjang mendekati jongin yang bahkan posisinya tidak berubah. tangannya mengusap lembut rambut jongin,wajahnya mendekat kewajah jongin,bibirnya mendarat di kening jongin

''jongin,ireona...''ucap kyungsoo sambil menepuk lengan jongin

''jongin...''kyungsoo masih terus berusaha sampai akhirnya jongin menarik pinggang kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk berbaring dipelukannya

''aku mengantuk sekali,soo..''adu jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh kyungsoo

''kau lelah?"tanya kyungsoo,jongin menggeleng

''bangunlah,sebentar lagi makan malam. setelah makan malam nanti,kau boleh tidur lagi okay?"tawar kyungsoo jongin mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya membebaskan kyungsoo

.

.

tuan dan nyonya do tampak tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo bergelayut manja pada jongin saat menuruni tangga,sepertinya hubungan mereka sangaaat berkembang.

''aigoo,kyungie manja sekali''goda nyonya do yang tengah duduk disamping tuan do

''tidak juga...kyungie juga rindu dengan kalian..''ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk eommanya

''haish,sudah duduk dan ambilkan jongin makanan''ucap nyonya do

''aye aye uri eomma''ucap kyungsoo mengambil piring dan mengambilkan nasi untuk jongin

''anyeonghaseyo eommanim,appanim..''sapa jongin sambil membungkuk sopan

''ne,duduklah dan makan malam''ucap tuan do

''nde,kamsahamnida..''

.

.

jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45,kyungsoo dan jongin sudah lelap diranjang mereka. ponsel kyungsoo berdering,jongin yang malas langsung mematikan sambungan dan mematikan ponsel kyungsoo

tidak selang beberapa lama,ponsel jongin berdering,kyungsoo mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dipelukan jongin,reflek jongin mengusap punggung kyungsoo lalu membuka ponselnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ponsel kyungsoo

sekitar 10 menit kemudian,tuan do membuka pintu agak kasar. membuat jongin terlonjak dan beranjak dari ranjang

''appanim? gwenchana?"tanya jongin

''cepat ganti pakaian,nyonya kim kecelakaan''

''eomma?"tanya jongin lagi

''pergi saja kerumah sakit dengan appa,biar eomma yang menemani kyungsoo tidur''ucap nyonya do yang tiba-tiba menyembul begitu saja

''nde''jongin langsung beranjak melepas pelukan kyungsoo pelan dan mengambil jaketnya

.

.

pukul 6 pagi,kyungsoo mengernyit saat tidak menemukan jongin disampingnya. kyungsoo segera beranjak mandi dan turun keruang keluarga. karena tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain maid,kyungsoo pergi kegarasi untuk memanasi mobilnya. kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat mendapati mobil jongin ada disana,tapi mobilnya tidak ada

kyungsoo mengumpat kecil lalu kembali kedalam rumah dan mendapati eommanya baru saja turun dari kamar

''eomma mobilku kemana?"tanya kyungsoo

''dipakai appa''

''memang appa kemana?"tanya kyungsoo

''kerumah sakit,yuri eonnie ,segera sarapan,kita akan menjemput mereka kerumah sakit''ucap nyonya do kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera sarapan

.

.

kyungsoo baru saja menerima pesan dari jongin,jongin meminta kyungsoo untuk memakai mobilnya kerumah megiyakan dan segera berangkat dengan eommanya

begiru masuk dimobil milik jongin,eomma kyungsoo terkekeh. dijok depan ada jaket milik kyungsoo. dibagian belakang ada sepatu jongin dan sebuah boneka pororo besar

''bagaimana bisa seorang sajangnim memiliki mobil seperti ini?"kekeh nyonya do

''bisa,kenapa tidak eomma?"tanya kyungsoo masih fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya

sebenarnya kyungsoo cukup kesulitan mengendarai mobil sport milik jongin,dia tidak biasa mengendarai mobil sport. mobilnya saja mini cooper,beda sekali dengan mobil sport milik jongin

.

.

begitu tiba di rumah sakit kyungsoo menemukan jongin barusaja menebus obat,pakaiannya masih sama rambutnya tampak acak-acakan

''jongin"panggil kyungsoo,jongin menoleh dan tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah kyungsoo

''sudah sarapan?sudah mandi?"tanya kyungsoo jongin menggeleng pelan kyungsoo menyentil dahinya. setelah menemui eomma jongin,kyungsoo menyuruh jongin mandi karena tadi kyungsoo membawakan pakaian untuk jongin. setelah itu mereka pergi kekantin untuk sarapan

.

.

''bagaimana kecelakaan yuri eomma?"tanya kyungsoo sambil menyeruput capucinonya

''eomma ingin membeli sesuatu katanya,karena appa masih dikantor eomma pergei seniri. eomma tidak meminta tolong maid,jadi malam itu eomma mengantuk dan kecelakaan''ucap jongin

''kau akan kerja?"tanya kyungsoo,jongin mengangguk

''ada rapat yang harus aku pimpin antar aku?"pinta jongin

''ne,aku juga sedang free. biar nanti aku temani yuri eomma''

.

.

setelah mengantar jongin dikantor,kyungsoo segera pergi kerumah sebelumnya kyungsoo pergi ke toko roti membeli beberapa muffin dan segera pergi kerumah sakit

yuri eomma tengah menonton sebuah acara tv,kyungsoo membuka pintu,yuri eomma tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo datang

''eomma baik?"tanya kyungsoo,yuri mengangguk

''mau muffin?kyunggie baru saja beli muffin,masih hangat eomma''ucap kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kotak muffin dinakas

''eomma mau coba satu''kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil muffin almond

sambil menyuapi mertuanya,kyungsoo mengobrol ringan membuat mereka tampak seperti anak dan ibu sesungguhnya

''kyunggie jarang main kerumah?"tanya eomma jongin

''mianhae eomma. kyungie baru saja selesai ujian,2 minggu lagi kyungie akan diwisuda''ucap kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan muffin lagi

''eoh?apakah lancar?"

''ya,bisa dibilang begitu...hehehe,do'kan kyungie eomma...''ucap kyungsoo

''tentu sayang''

.

.

kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil didepan loby kim corp,tadi jongin menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk keruangannya.

kyungsoo berjalan ragu menuju recepsionis,2 yeoja itu menatapnya

''ada yang bisa saya bantu,agasshi?"tanya yeoja itu

''eum,bisa beritahu aku ruangan jongin?"tanya kyungsoo,yeoja itu mengernyit

''maaf,apa anda sudah memiliki janji dengan sajangnim?"tanya yeoja satunya

''ne,aku punya memintaku untuk datang''

''anda adik sajangnim?"tanya yeoja pertama

''a-..''

''astaga,kenapa lama sekali,yeobo?"jongin datang dari dalam,jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah kyungsoo dan merangkul pingangnya

''yak!jongin!"pekik kyungsoo,jongin hanya terkekeh.

jongin mengehentikan langkahnya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu kepada recepsionisnya

''dia istriku,bukan adikku...perkenalkan,ini nyonya kim''ucap jongin lalu beranjak dari loby

.

.

jongin tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo tengah tertidur diranjangnya. sepulang dari rumah sakit,kyungsoo angsung tertidur dan jongin membawanya kerumahnya

setelah selesai mandi,jongin ikut berbaring disamping melayang-layang mengingat bagaimana awal pertama dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada kyungsoo

dulu kyungsoo terkenal karena appanya adalah seorang walikota wilayah mereka,kyungsoo cukup disegani oleh beberapa orang. tetapi sifatnya yang ramah dan easy going,banyak siswa menjadi akrab dan menganggap kyungsoo sama

jongin tentu kenal kyungsoo,mereka pernah berkenalan tapi itu sangat akward. bayangkan saja,jongin itu terkenal diam dan kyungsoo juga akan diam jika menemui orang yang baru dia kenal. kebetulan juga,jongin adalah namja yang di stalk luhan

hampir setiap hari jongin memerhatikan kyungsoo. mulai dari dia yang kadang diperas untuk ikut kegerombolan stakernya. didorong-dorng sampai jatuh,dan segalanya...

kepolosan,kemanisan,dan semua yang ada pada gadis itu membuat jongin menyukainya,dan lebih-lebih mencintainya...

.

.

hei,kalau ada yang nggak nyaman sorry ya...trs kemarin ada yang minta gmn flashbacknya kai suka sama d.o dan tada...

maaf nggak memuaskan ;0


	7. Chapter 7

buat typo dan segala macam kekurangan diff ini mohon maaf ya.

.

.

happy reading

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 7

.

.

hari ini,tepatnya pagi ini. kyungsoo tengah mempersiapkan dirinya,35 menit lagi dia akan wisuda. ugh! dia nervous sekali

kyungsoo bisa melihat jongin,dan appa eommanya tengah duduk bersama di bangku paling depan,bibir kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis melihat jongin tengah mengobrol dengan appanya

.

.

jongin tersenyum melihat kyungsoo berjalan menuruni panggung sambil tersenyum senang,ditangannya terdapat tabung berisi ijazahnya. dibelakangnya luhan juga melirik kearah jongin,luhan sempat tersedak liurnya saat melihat penampilan casual namja itu,jongin baru saja dari kantor

kyungsoo berjalan -sedikit berlari- kearah jongin yang merentangkan tangannya,kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan jongin

''chukkae,chagiya..''ucap jongin sambil menghadiahi kyungsoo ciuman-ciuman manis

''gomapta jongin-ah..''jawab kyungsoo

''kita harus merayakan ini,oke?''kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan memeluk jongin lebih erat

''appa,eomma...gomapta..''

.

.

setelah upacara kyungsoo selesai,kyungsoo dan jongin melesat ke kawasan perumahan elit ditengah kota. ketika memasuki kawasan tersebut,kyungsoo menggumam senang

''rasanya seperti dipedesaan bukan?"tanya jongin

''eumh,kita pergi kerumah seseorang?"tanya kyungsoo

''ne,itu dia. rumah warna putih itu kyung''ucap jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah tepat berada ditikungan jalan

''aigo...halamannya luas sekali''ucap kyungsoo saat jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman

rumah lantai 2 dengan gaya rumah ini sendiri juga minimalis tetapi memiliki halaman yang superduper luas. dihalaman depan hanya ada pohon dan bunga-bunga cantik. yang menarik perhatian kyungsoo adalah sebuah perosotan mini dan terowongan memanjang berbentuk kereta api

''kau membeli itu?"tanya kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah mainannya,jongin mengangguk semangat

''kajja,ada banyak yang harus kita lihat''ucap jongin sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

setelah mengitari rumah pada lantai satu,jongin mengajak kyungsoo memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan gantungan 'baby' disana

kyungsoo membuka pintunya,matanya meleebar saat melihat isi kamar dia ingin menangis melihatnya

''ini hasil tanganku sendiri,bagaimana?"

kyungsoo masih melihat-lihat sekitarnya,sebuah box bayi ditengah ruangan,lalu ranjang berukuran queen size dibagian pojok. disampingnya ada nakas dan sebuah lampu tidur imut. didindingnya tertempel beberapa sticker dan pigura kosong. disampingnya ada sebuah pintu berwarna putih,didalamnya ada kamar mandi. lalu meja bayi dan lemari model vintage disampingnya

''jongin..''lirih kyungsoo

''aku menyiapkan semua ini untuk aegy...''ucap jongn sambil mengusap perut datar milik kyungsoo

"bahkan aku belum hamil...terimakasih...dan maaf karena kita belum bisa punya aegy.."ucap kyungsoo sambil menunduk

jongin mengangkat dagu kyungsoo,membuat kedua mata itu bertatapan

"gwenchana...tuhan hanya memberiku banyak kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu sayang.."ucap jongin sambil mengusap pipi kyungsoo

"yak!kenapa jadi mesum begini.."dengus kyungsoo

.

.

tinggal dirumah baru memang menyenangkan. mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

hari minggu,saatnya mereka berdua untuk lari pagi mengelilingi komplek sekalian mengenal tetangga mereka yang rata-rata sangat sibuk

membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk mengelilingi komplek,begitu mereka sampai didepan rumah mereka langsung mendesah lega...

''akhirnya,sampai juga...aku lelah sekali..''keluh kyungsoo

''kajja,kita segera mandi. ada yang harus kita rayakan sayang''

''arra''

selesai mandi dan sarapan mereka duduk dihalaman belakang,kyungsoo mencelupkan kakinya dikolam sedangkan jongin duduk bersila sambil memoles cat kuku di kuku kyungsoo

''nanti mau kemana jongin-ah?"tanya kyungsoo sambill menunduk,meihat hasil cat kukunya

''kemanapun kau mau,tapi aku ingin dirumah saja''ucap jongin,tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan kiri kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangan kanan yang sudah dicat dipangkuannya

''dirumah saja juga tidak apa-apa''ucap kyungsoo,kakinya membuat pola abstrak didalam kolam

''benar?tidak ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?"tanya jongin,kyungsoo menggeleng

''aku sedikit tidak enak badan"

''eoh?"jongin mengangkat kepala,menatap kyungsoo khawatir

''hanya lelah..''kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

.

.

ting tong...

kyungsoo melirik jam dinding,lalu mendesah dan berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa melirik intercom. dia merasa sangat lelah,baru saja dia pergi ke suatu tempat dan baru kembali 10 menit yang lalu. dan sekarang ada tamu didepan. ugh,kyungsoo ingin menyumpahi tamu itu

klek

"anyeong kyungsoo!"

"l-lu?k-kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya kyungsoo saat melihat luhan datang sambil membawa sebuah koper besar

"eum,sehun sedang ada perjalanan kerja selama 2 minggu di jepang,boleh aku tinggal disini sementara?aku kesepian di apartemen"ucap luhan sambil memasang wajah memohon

kyungsoo tahu kalau sehun kini bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan mall yang memiliki cabang di jepang

''kyung?"panggil luhan sambil menggeser kopernya kepintu

''baiklah,masuklah...mian rumahnya agak berantakan''

.

.

siang ini,mereka tengah sibuk mereka tetapi kyungsoo lebih tepatnya.

''ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanya luhan

''bisa kau potong sayurannya?aku akan memberi bumbu ayamnya''luhan mengangguk dan segera membantu kyungsoo

pada pukul 2 siang,masakan telah selesai. tinggal menunggu jus yang dibuat mengelap tangannya keserbet lalu melepas apronnya

''lu,aku mau mandi dulu,ne?"luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum

.

.

tepat pukul 4 sore,luhan duduk disofa sambil menonton tv. tadi kyungsoo pamit untuk kekamar mandi dan luhan ditinggal sendirian disini

tak lama,luhan mendengar suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup,disusu dengan derap langkah kaki seseorang

''baby,i'm home!"luhan meloncat lalu tersenyum manis

''anyeong sunbae...''sapanya,jongin mengernyit. pandangannya turun kebawah,melihat pakaian yang dikenakan luhan. sebuah singket dan rok mini

''dimana kyungsoo?"tanya jongin dingin

''oh,dia ada dikamar mandi''ucap luhan,tanpa sepatah katapun jongin segera naik menuju kamarnya

.

.

bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka,jongin memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati kyungsoo dengan wajah agak pucat

''kenapa ada luhan disini?"tanya jongin sambil melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya ketiang

''dia ingin menginap karena sehun sedang kejepang''jawab kyungsoo sambil membantu jongin melepaskan dasi dan kancing kemejanya

jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo tajam

''mianhae,biar dia menjadi temanku kalau kau bekerja''ucap kyungsoo membalas tatapan tajam jongin

hening beberapa saat,kyungsoo masih diam sambil melepas kancing kemeja jongin. tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu

''jongin,kau mau aegy?"tanya kyungsoo

''tentu,aku sangat menginginkannya...''ucap jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo

''apa kau percaya kalau seseorang tengah berkembang disini?"tanya kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan jongin kearah perutnya,mengusapnya pelan keperut datarnya

''benarkah?"tanya jongin antusias

''ya...kita akan memiliki aegy jongin-ah...''ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang


	8. Chapter 8

duh,maaf banget ya...chapter kemarin bener-bener mengecewakan. ada cerita yang ke potong diakhirannya. banyak typo lagi,duh aku minta maaf ya

.

.

happy reading guys

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 8

.

.

start!

.

.

malam ini mereka tengah menonton film diruang keluarga,luhan sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kyungsoo sedikit merasa terganggu karena beban kepala luhan

film berakhir,jongin segera merapikan kembali ruang keluarga sedangkan kyungsoo duduk diam disofa

''lu?''panggil kyungsoo sedikit menggoyangkan pundaknya

''..''

''luhan,ireona...''ucap kyungsoo lagi,tapi luhan tetap diam dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang teratur

kyungsoo memnutar bola matanya,lalu melirik kearah jongin

''jongin,bisa gendong luhan ke kamar?"pinta kyungsoo

''meo?andwae!"tolak jongin

''ayolah,atau kau tidak dapat ciuman malam ini''ancam kyungsoo

''arraseo..''

dengan malas jongin membopong tubuh luhan

''dia berat sekali,bahkan kau hamil saja tidak seberat ini''

''ya!jangan seperti itu. aku kekamar dulu okay?''

.

.

jongin menidurkan luhan diranjang,otomatis dia harus menunduk. tepat saat jongin menunduk,luhan membuka matanya tangannya menjelajah kedada jongin

''yak!apa yang kau lakukan!"pekik jongin sambil mejauhkan tubuhnya,luhan mencekal tangan jongin

''beri aku satu ciuman..jonngin-ah''

''daam mimpimu,luhan!kau gila!''pekik jongin,berjalan menuju pintu membukanya dan menutup pintu luhan yang diam diranjangnya

.

.

jongin menarik kyungsoo yang saat itu akan menutup pintu kamar mandi,menarik tubuh istrinya dipelukannya

"wae?"tanya kyungsoo

"aku benci luhan ada disini,suruh dia pulang besok"ucap jongin

"memangnya kenapa?dia bilang dia kesepian diapartemennya"ucap kyungsoo mengusap punggung jongin

"huuh...aku benci soo-ya..."

kyungsoo tersenyum berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir jongin

''mulut ini berisik sekali huh?kajja sudah malam waktunya tidur''ucap kyungsoo

jongin menghela napas lalu membuka kausnya dan tidur

.

.

tengah malam,jongin terbangun. tenggorokannya terasa kering,tanpa mengenakan kaus jongin berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum

jongin meneguk cepat air mineralnya didepan lemari es,tidak mengetahui luhan tengah berdiri disana dengan pipi merona parah

''jongin?"

jongin melirik sebentar lalu meninggalkan luhan yang masih ternganga disana

.

.

pagi ini,mereka sarapan dalam diam. pagi ini baekhyun yang memasak,kyungsoo hanya membantu menyiapkan beberapa hal

"soo,ini bukan masakanmu?"tanya jongin menoleh kearah kyungsoo

"ne,luhan yang memasak. kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo

"ani"jawab jongin lalu beranjak berdiri

"aku berangkat dulu,ne?pay~ saranghae.."ucap jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo dan mengecup kedua pipinya pelan

"ne,hati-hati dijalan''ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

.

.

kyungsoo turun dari tangga dengan pakaian casualnya lalu berjalan kearah luhan

''lu,aku akan ke penerbit...lalu kerumah eommanim,kau mau ikut?"tanya kyungsoo

''eoh,aniya..aku tunggu dirumah saja,bolehkan?"tanya luhan,kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum

''baiklah,aku pergi -hati dirumah lu''

.

.

sekitar 2 jam kemudian,kyungsoo datang dengan 2 orang yeoja yang tengah mengobrol. sontak obrolan 2 yeoja itu berhenti saat melihat luhan tengah menonton diruang keluarga,bukan itu yang menjadi masalah besar,tapi pakaian dan yeoja itu sendiri

''kyungie,nugu?"tanya eomma jongin

''itu,luhan teman kyunggie dan hoobaenya jongin''jelas kyungsoo,tidak lama jongin muncul sambil berjalan terburu-buru

''eoh,sudah pulang?"tanya kyungsoo

''aniya,ada berkas yang tertinggal chagi''

''eomma,kyungie bantu jongin dulu ne?eomma duduk saja''

.

.

sedari tadi,luhan duduk canggung disamping eomma kyungsoo. dia merasa tidak diharapkan disini

"kenapa kau kemari?"tanya eomma jongin

"eum,s-suami saya sedang perjalanan bisnis"jawab luhan

"suami?kau sudah menikah?kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah eommamu?kyungie saja selalu pulang kalau jongin pergi lama"tambah eomma jongin

"maaf,tetapi saya sangat kesepian"ucap luhan lagi

"pakai baju yang lebih tertutup,disini ada suami orang"ucap eomma kyungsoo yang memang lembut dan baik

"ne,ahjumma"  
.

.

hari minggu,waktunya untuk bersantai. kyungsoo dan jongin tengah bersiap untuk pergi kerumah kandungan kyungsoo

''lu,kami pergi dulu ne. kau dirumah sendiri tidak apa- apakan?"tanya kyungsoo

''boleh aku ikut?"tanya luhan

''kami akan memeriksakan kandungan kyungsoo''ucap jongin

''ah,baiklah...hati-hati dijalan''

.

.

kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah gumpalan kecil tampak dilayar monitor

''dia lucu,soo''ucap jongin

''ne..''

''bayi kalian sehat dan kuat,dia berkembang dengan baik. saran saya,perbanyak makan sayur,buah atau makanan sehat lainnya''

''ne,kamsahamnida..uisanim''

.

.

hari ini tepat seminggu luhan ada dirumah jongin. jongin sudah merasa sangat terganggu dengan yeoja itu. dan kelihatannya usaha luhan untuk mengaet jongin benar-benar gagal

luhan berdiri didepan kamar jongin dan kyungsoo tidak dirumah,jadi mungkin didalam hanya ada jongin

luhan merapikan pakaiannya,ini adalah pakaian terseksi yang dia punya. sebuah kemeja ketat yang treansparan lalu hotpant -yang terlihat seperti ceana dalam- yang membungkus rapi bagian kewanitaanya

tangannya tergerak untuk membuka pintu perlahan,matanya melotot saat mendengar suara kecipak bibir. apa jongin sedang melakukan sesuatu?

suasana didalam kamar itu remang,karena hari sudah mulai gelap. luhan memfokuskan matanya,melllihat bayangan kyungsoo dan jongin yang tengah berciuman panas disamping meja rias

bahkan luhan bisa melihat jongin berusaha melepaskan kaus kyungsoo. luhan segera menutup kembali pintu coklat itu lalu berbalik dan segera terjun kealam mimpi

.

.

malam harinya,kyungsoo terbangun dia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. jadi kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur

saat kedapur,kyungsoo mendapati luhan yang tengah bertelpon sambil meneguk segelas air

"ne,aku juga mencintaimu hun-ah...selamat malam juga,yeobo~"

"lu?tidak tidur?"tanya kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral

"ne,sehun menghubungiku...kau juga?"tanya luhan

"hum,tadi aku merasa tenggorokanku kering sekali''ucap kyungsoo sambil meneguk air mineralnya

"hum,baiklah aku kekamar mandi sebentar kyung"ucap luhan sambil beranjak  
.

.

kyungsoo beranjak meletakkan botol air mineralnya ke dalam lemari es lagi,sesaat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya

"aku pikir kau pergi''

"aniya,aku hanya sedang haus...tidurlah lagi"ucap kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap jongin

jongin tersenyum,mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut lalu mulai melumatnya pelam dan dalam. kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman meraih tengkuk jongin dan mendorongnya agar semakin dalam menciumnya. ciuman jongin turun ke leher kyungsoo menciumnya,menjilatnya,dan menggigit kecil dagingnya.

"eungh...j-jonginh..."tangan kyungsoo menekan kepala jongin,meremas rambut jongin lembut

jongin kembali naik mencium bibir kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo ke gendongannya,dan menggendongnya seperti bayi koala

"kyung,ak-"luhan terperangah saat melihat kyungsoo dan jongin yang tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya tanpa megetahui luhan disana dan berjalan menuju kamar melewati dirinya begitu saja

.

.

tbc

gimana?gimana?aku minta maaf ya buat kesalahannya -kalo ada dan pasti ada-

trus,sbnrnya sehun emang gk keluar banyak. ini fokus ke mereka bertiga

setelah aku pikir-pikir,mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi akan end. makasih ya buat yang ngereview,kasih saran dan yang lainnya

aku hanya butiran debu jika tanpa dirimu~

iew~ lupakan


	9. Chapter 9

happy reading guys!

.

.

the lover

.

.

chap. 9

.

.

start!

.

.

minggu pagi,waktunya berlibur dan bersantai. suasana didalam kamar itu masih temaram. 2 orang itu masih betah tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi mereka. kyungsoo yang pertama kali membuka mata,menyadari bahwa dia tidur hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya. kemarin malam mereka hampir melakukannya. untung saja jongin ingat jika kyungsoo tengah mengandung

''jam berapa ini?"suara serak itu menggelitik leher kyungsoo

''molla~''kyungsoo bergerak pelan

''masih mengantuk?"tanya jongin,kyungsoo mengangguk

''dingin~''rengeknya lagi,jongin menarik selimut menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh mereka

''lebih baik?"tanya jongin,kyungsoo mengangguk,menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut jongin

jongin sempat melirik jam di nakas,lalu ikut memejamkan matanya lagi sebelum suara ketukan pintu membuatnya beranjak

tok...tok...

"jonginh..."lirih kyungsoo saat merasakan kehangatannya hilang

"tunggu sebentar,mungkin ada luhan diluar"ucap jongin mengecup pelipis kyungsoo pelan

klek

"wae?"tanya jongin

"eum,apa kyungsoo ada didalam?"tanya baekhyun

"dia masih tidur,kita kesiangan"ucap jongin menoleh kearah kyungsoo sebentar

"aku ingin bicara dengan kyungsoo sebentar boleh?"

"baiklah,tunggu saja dibawah"ucap jongin,jongin sempat melirik mata luhan yang terpaku pada gembungan di celana baseballnya  
.

.

kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga. di ruang tamu ia melihat luhan tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja

''eoh,anyeong sehun-ah''sapa kyungsoo,sehun tersenyum

''eoh,hai!dimana jongin?"tanya menoleh kebelakang mendapati jongin yang berjalan menuruni tangga

''itu dia,jongin-ah kemarilah''ucap kyungsoo

jongin berjalan mendekati kyungsoo,lalu menyapa sehun. mereka terlarut dalam percakapan ringan sampai akhirnya luhan beranjak dan memasuki kamarnya

''eum,aku ingin mengajak luhan pulang. bolehkan?''

''tentu saja''jawab kyungsoo ramah

''apa dia merepotkan?"tanya sehun...oh,tentu saja!

''tidak,dia banyak membantuku''jawab kyungsoo

luhan keluar kamar dengan sebuah koper besar miliknya

''kyungie terimakasih untuk semuanya...maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian''

''sama-sama,lain kali main kesini lagi,oke?''ucap kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan luhan

pada akhirnya,luhan meninggalkan rumah itu. meninggalkan smua obsesinya terhadap jongin,dan mulai membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan sehun,selamanya~

.

.

end

.

.

yuhuuuu! udah end euy!

gimana endingnya?jelek ya?maaf banget kalau ada typo kesalahan dan lain sebagainya

makasih buat yang udah ngikutin cerita gaje ini,okeh?


End file.
